This study examines the effects of four-day continuous infusion regimen of aldesleukin as compared with a five-day infusion as measured by changes in CD4 counts. It also aims to identify tolerable continuous infusion regimen of IL-2, and to evaluate the safety of C1 IL-2 in advanced HIV seropositive patients with respect to clinical symptoms and laboratory data including viral load assessment.